Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas Meets The Queen's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas Meets The Queen and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas Meets The Queen and Other Stories *In Mind That Bike, Thomas, hauling eight freight cars and a caboose, and Percy, hauling four freight cars and a caboose, are carrying the mail, Tom Tipper, who drives a van, inadvertentaly puts his bike against one of Percy's freight cars as James passes by with three freight cars and a caboose, Percy accidentally breaks Tom's bike to pieces. As Oliver passes by with a freight train and Toad coupled behind, Tom tells Percy that he decides to stick with his old van. *In Train Stops Play, Stepney takes Percy's freight cars and caboose, while Percy follows with a freight train, until Stepney passes Thomas hauling a freight train. Stepney catches a ball in one of his freight cars and helps Caroline on a flatbed back to the cricket field. *In Thomas Meets The Queen, the engines are shunting and pulling coaches together, leaving Henry to get covered in white paint, and when Gordon pulls in with the queen on his Wil Nor Wester four coach working, Thomas meets the Queen, as well as the other engines do. *In Bulls Eyes, as Percy passes by with a freight train, followed by James, hauling five coaches, Daisy tries to scare away a bull, but fails, then hides in her shed, leaving Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie to take the farmer to Champion the bull to take home to his field. *In Special Funnel, Peter Sam puffs nervously along with his freight cars and caboose, since his funnel was never the same since he had an accident with some freight cars, while the biting wind attempts to blow away. Rusty, his two freight cars and caboose, and Skarloey, with the breakdown train repair the trackbed to make new bridge. Peter Sam, with his three coaches, and caboose, go into a tunnel, and lose Peter Sam's funnel, with a thick cold icicle. Peter Sam gets a drain for a new funnel, and gets teased, but gets a Giesel funnel to wear, and goes by, hauling some freight cars and a caboose. And when Peter Sam goes by, hauling his three coaches and caboose, the other engines wish to have the same funnel as Peter Sam's. *In Four Little Engines, Skarloey and Rheneas are seen hauling some coaches and cabooses, while Sir Handel, hauling a freight train, and Peter Sam, hauling three coaches and a caboose pass each other. As Duck passes by hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose, Edward goes to the works, just to meet Skarloey, who talks about Rheneas, who was away to be mended, after Thomas passes by with seven freight cars and a caboose, before Edward goes away to the works to get mended. As Sir Handel comes off the rails, trying to trust three coaches, Skarloey takes the same train that Sir Handel took, only to pass Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and Duck, hauling the same freight train, before Skarloey gets all crooked and arrives, just for James to pick up his passengers, and set off with five coaches. And when Skarloey says that old engines can't pull trains, he decides to go to the works and get mended as well. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy